Love Endures
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Sequel to Gargoyles Prime: Life and love goes on for the Manhattan Clan. Which when humans and gargoyles come together in love means interesting things ensue. Meanwhile a vigilante group is rising against the Quarrymen... what is a gargoyle to do? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles

A/n: this is a LONG overdue sequel to Gargoyles Prime and does not take into account the comics as i have never read them.

**Love Endures **

Fiona let out a breath as she looked over the city from her perch on the parapet of Wyvern castle. This place had a way of making her feel so tiny even with all the growing she had done over the time she had been there as she was now about the same height as Brooklyn. So much had changed over the past year and a half. She had gone from believing she would never have a mate to standing here wondering what her first time with him, her mate, would be like as she waited for him to join her.

Her mate was older and had been with another prior to her but she had long turned to dust and he was just now learning to move forward with his life and accept another. In her former clan and his long ago he would have just been simply known as old one… he wasn't extremely old but he was the eldest still alive in the clan. These days he took the name Hudson.

"Fiona… are ya okay, love?" he asked.

"Aye… nay… I dunnae know." She caped her wings around herself insecurely and shivered despite the fact that it was nowhere near cold enough for her body to be affected by it.

He guided her back so her back was pressed to his chest, embraced her and caped his wings around her and himself. He was currently. She turned in his embrace to face him.

"What be troubling you my love?"

"I was just thinking… thinking about what it will be like… when… when we…"

"There be nothing to fear for you."

She felt his arms tighten around her ever so slightly and turned her head so her cheek was against him.

"I know but I cannae imagine what this will be like and… I'm a wee bit nervous."

"We dunna have to do it tonight if you dunna want to."

Fiona closed her eyes as she felt Hudson cup her cheek in his hand so his talons were in her hair. She loved it when he touched her that way and he knew it.

"That's just it… I want to but..."

Fiona's didn't finish her statement as their moment was rudely interrupted by a crash and arguing from another room. Ice water couldn't have been more effective at killing what little mood they had built up so far.

Fiona bit back a swear word she had picked up from Elisa as they went to see what all the racket was about.

"What are ya doing in here… have the lot of ya gone completely daft?" Fiona demanded as she saw the mess that had been made of the kitchen. They had been promised that the trio were going to a play in central park with Angela. Goliath had a heavy date with a book and if Elisa showed up she would be with him if not no one worried about her.

Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington all three sat in the middle of the room but none seemed to have a comeback. Fiona had grown into a fine gargoyle female, strong willed and brave but with her own unique sense of humor.

"Is Elisa here, lads?" Hudson asked.

"No… she had to work tonight." Lexington replied.

Fiona had her head in her talons. Truth be told she was looking forward to this night with her mate but it was clearly not to be.

"Ya best be cleaning this up, lads" Hudson informed them sternly. If they had heard from where they had holed up surely Goliath had as well.

"Sorry Hudson…" Brooklyn said.

"We were going to fix us…" Broadway started.

"No… I dunna want hear it" she snapped cutting him off mid statement.

Fiona stormed out fearing that she would not be able to muster the nerve for another attempt.

"Hudson…"

"I know lads… but she has been a might uneasy the past few nights. More sensitive than I have seen her."

"Then mating now might have been unwise old friend…"

Hudson thought about it and it dawned on him what Goliath was talking about. These signs meant she was ready to conceive at least in the physical and biological sense.

"Aye… why didn't I see it"

"Because it has been so long since you thought of it."

"True lad…"

~*~

Meanwhile Elisa noticed a new rookie looking around nervously."

"Hey you lost?" she asked

"Yes… it's my first day" her voice held a trace of Long Island.

The young officer gave her a awkward smile.

Elisa noticed the nervousness in her emerald eyes. Her Celt pale skin had a flush of embarrassment under a liberal dusting of freckles.

"What is your name… maybe I can help point you in the right direction."

"Gabrielle Aarons"

"Elisa Maza… welcome… come I'll help you find your new partner."

Suddenly a Male officer joined them and Maza was embarrassed at how easily he snuck up on her. He was tall, not Goliath by any means but she still had him pegged at north of six feet tall which made the average height Gabrielle still look short.

"Matteo de Luca" he said with a boyish grin. Where Gabrielle looked to have the Celtic definition of beauty down Matteo leaned towards the Mediterranean look that his Italian name proclaimed as his heritage.

"Gabrielle Aarons?" he asked

"Yes…"

"You're with me… welcome aboard."

She watched as he shook her hand, she had a feeling this was going to be interesting.

"It was good to meet you, Detective…"

"You too… good luck." Elisa replied as they walked away.

"Something wrong?"

Elisa looked to see her partner, Matt Bluestone.

"I don't know… I… I have a weird feeling about him."

"Officer de Luna… he's a good patrolman bit of a clown though… he's not one to worry about. He'll take good care of her."

She and Matt went to their desks hoping that Aarons and de Luna found a good partnership together.

~*~

Fiona had returned to the parapet only this time she was crying. Why did things happen like this?

"Are ya okay, love?" Hudson asked but something inside him told him that was a stupid question before it ever left his mouth.

"I dunnae know." She replied. "I dunnae understand why I feel the way I do."

Hudson did his best to explain what was going on as he and Goliath had needed to do for Angela before her.

"So perhaps it was for the best we were interrupted."

"Aye… perhaps." She sighed as he hugged her. He always had a way of making her feel safe and loved.

~*~

Elisa arrived later that night looking exhausted. For some reason just the walk from the elevator to the library had left her winded. Chavez was right to send her home.

"Elisa… love are you okay?" he asked embracing her with both his arms and wings.

"Quarrymen are active again… Friends of Humanity have been unusually silent since you and the transformers showed them out." Elisa replied melting into the warmth his wings trapped around her.

"Chavez sent me home… she said I looked horrible and honestly that isn't too far from how I feel."

Goliath made a concerned sound then released her from the embrace… much to her aggravation. She had been inexplicably cold all night and in Goliath's embrace was the first time she felt anywhere near warm enough. For some reason his warmth had also caused the soreness in her chest to ease ever so slightly.

She had been resolute to finish out her shift until Matt discovered she was running fever and she coughed up green mucus in front of him. He then reported her to Chavez, she had called him a snitch but didn't argue when Chavez sent her home.

He guided her to the couch and sat before guiding her to sit in his lap so they were chest to chest, she was on her knees with her legs on either side of his own. Even like this her head tucked easily under his chin as he leaned back into the cushions and embraced her again arms and wings surrounding her.

"Rest my beloved…" his voice rumbled in his chest.

Elisa sighed she wanted to bask in this but her eyelids felt so heavy, and sleep sounded so alluring surrounded by this warmth. Sunrise was hours away and she knew Goliath would put her safely in a bed before he went into his daily stone sleep.

Sleep overtook her all too easily.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Brooklyn entered the library not too long after Elisa dozed off. He instantly noticed the worry on Goliath's face.

'What's wrong?"

"Elisa is unwell and I do not understand what is causing it." Goliath kept his voice soft in an attempt not to rouse Elisa who slept against his chest. She moved but didn't wake.

Several coughing spells had racked her frame since she fell asleep, one so violent it roused her partially but he was able to soothe her back to sleep.

"Her skin feels warm to the touch though her actions make me think she feels cold. She has this strange cough and her chest sounds like there is liquid where no liquid should be." Goliath explained to his second.

"That sounds bad, Goliath…" he replied.

"She needs a doctor." Goliath sighed "but she's too stubborn to call one."

He looked up as the door opened.

"Luckily David has one on call… he'll be here later so you don't have to wake her." Fox said from the doorway.

"Thank you, Fox." Goliath said "how did you know she needed a doctor?"

"She stepped out of the elevator and had a coughing fit that almost doubled her over… after that David called the doctor."

Goliath nodded and stroked her hair as she started to rouse again. This action reassured her sleeping mind he was still there and she slumbered deep again.

"I will inform the clan to leave you to your privacy so she can rest." Fox said.

She and Brooklyn excused themselves and Goliath settled in for the rest of the time he had to cradle his sick beloved.

The gargoyles were stunned and horrified to learn that Elisa had fallen ill.

"With her schedule and job it's not surprising her immune system isn't one hundred percent." Fox sighed.

"True…" Lexington sighed "…any idea what is wrong with her?"

"I'm not qualified to answer that question… Doctor Anton Martinez should be here about ten am to check her out." She replied.

"So you'll let us know tomorrow night what is going on." Angela said though it was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes… I just ask that you all stay clear of the library right now… she is in there with Goliath." Fox said "he got her to sleep and she needs that if she is going to recover."

"Aye lass… we will leave them to their peace…" Hudson said. "The lad can care for his beloved well enough without us mucking about."

Fox noticed that Fiona had been oddly quiet. Then again that was typical in her experience. The young gargoyle was becoming more social especially since becoming romantically involved with Hudson but she was still very much an introvert. Fox wasn't the only one to notice her silence.

"Fiona… are ya okay my love?" Hudson asked

"I'm fine just… I'm frightened for her." Fiona's voice sounded tinier than usual and she had always sounded warm breathy but still on the smaller side. (A/N: I kind of imagine Roma Downey… I know she isn't Irish but she's the closest I can conjure up mentally.)

"We all are," Brooklyn assured her gently.

~*~

Goliath let out an inaudible sigh as he rested his chin against the top of Elisa's head as she slept. If he were honest with himself he was absolutely terrified for her. These symptoms didn't make sense for any condition he was aware of in humans but his knowledge in that subject was extremely limited. David had come by to check on him and told him that he and Fox had contacted a physician that they trusted and he would be there later to look her over. He would be eternally grateful for them doing that.

Elisa woke sometime after dawn to find herself alone in a bed. She was surprised Goliath hadn't just stepped back into the corner to spend his day right there beside her. Then David arrived and told her she was being visited by a doctor and it all made sense. He wouldn't want to reveal himself to the doctor until he was sure he or she could be trusted.

David was worried when Dr. Martinez called and said his colleague Dr. Abigail "Abby" Lockhart would be coming in his place as he had an emergency come up.

Abby was a petite brunette with a round face and pleasant bedside manner.

"I don't usually make house calls" Abby said "but Dr. Martinez seems to think this is urgent."

They got to the room where Elisa was resting just as Elisa had another severe coughing episode.

"Okay I agree with Anton… that sounds bad… painful even."

Abby looked Elisa over and was surprised to learn that Xanatos even had everything she needed to take x-rays in house.

"Elisa… when I first heard that cough I thought it might have been bronchitis but after the results of these tests I'm going to say its pneumonia." Abby sighed.

"Great…" Elisa's tone dropped with sarcasm

"Fox is getting your medication… they said you don't need to worry about it they will pay for it." Abby continued as she took a seat on the edge of Elisa's bed.

Another coughing fit wracked Elisa's body that produced mucus.

Abby rubbed her back.

"Fox should be back with your medication soon." Abby assured her gently. "You need to get as much rest as possible… I know you don't have much appetite but you also need to try to make yourself eat. I talked to Chavez… she said you have plenty of sick days so don't worry about work just rest and recover."

"Okay…" Elisa said hoarsely.

As promised Fox arrived with the ubiquitous white paper pharmacy bags filled with pill bottles.

Elisa took the first dose of medication and tried to eat some soup but it was clear she didn't have much appetite.

"I'll be back tonight to explain your condition to the clan." She said "I know they are hesitant to meet me but I feel like I can explain this better than anyone else."

~*~

That night found Abby and David standing in the courtyard waiting for the gargoyles.

Goliath arrived first and the others quickly followed.

"This is not the doctor you said would come."

"He wasn't available." David said "this is Abigail Lockhart she is his associate and believes she can better explain the situation with Elisa… doctor…"

"Okay…" Abby gave a cliffs notes explanation as to why sleep deprivation was bad for humans which led to her diagnosis.

"What does this pneumonia do lass?" Hudson asked.

"Pneumonia is an infection of the lungs that causes a build up of fluid in the lungs and because there is fluid in her lungs it makes breathing difficult. Her body is trying to get this fluid out and the medications I prescribed will aid in that process. She is otherwise healthy and it's a fairly mild case of what we call "walking pneumonia" if it was more severe or if she had a preexisting condition that made her immune system extremely weak I would have hospitalized her."

"What of her job?" Goliath asked.

"I already spoke to Captain Chavez and she told me that Elisa has enough back paid vacation and sick days that her job is not going to be in jeopardy any time soon."

The relief was palpable among the gargoyles.

Goliath excused himself to see her.

"She is resting but I'm sure she will be glad to see you." Abby said then turned to field any more questions the clan had for her.

To Be Continued…

~*~

A/N: I know people are reading and I appreciate the faves/watches don't get me wrong but I'd really love some feedback as to what I'm doing good on and where I could improve. So could y'all please throw me a review, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona took everything in silently. She was very worried about their human companion.

"Hudson… "

"Trust that the doctor knows how to care for Elisa"

Fiona leaned her head on Hudson's shoulder.

"Be calm love… humans… for all their frailty are very resilient creatures." Hudson assured her gently.

"Fiona… Elisa is a fighter… she'll be fine." Brooklyn assured her.

Brooklyn and Fiona had once attempted a romantic relationship but it became clear very quick that she only chose him to hide the fact she was truly attracted to someone she thought she could never have, Hudson. He had let her go graciously and was glad to see that she happier with Hudson than she had ever been with him. Now she was like a younger sister and he would protect her with his dying breath if need be.

The gargoyles ate and dispersed for patrols and their nightly activities.

Goliath arrived in the bedroom to see Elisa curled up asleep. She was miserable and his heart hurt for her.

Her eyes opened blearily and she noticed him.

"Goliath…"

"Are you hungry… my love?" he asked.

"Not really… but Dr. Lockhart said that I shouldn't expect to have much appetite for a while." Elisa replied

"You need to at least attempt to eat something." He said softly.

"I know… but I'm really not hungry…" she insisted sitting up in bed.

Goliath gently moved her so he could sit between her and the wall, his legs on either side of her. She lay against his chest and he brought his wings around them both.

"Then just rest my beloved… neither of us have anywhere we are needed."

~*~

Chavez had been stunned and horrified to learn that Elisa had pneumonia. She had instantly called in Matt to inform him of the situation.

"Damn… she really doesn't do things by half measure, does she?" he observed casually.

"No Bluestone… in all the years I've known her she has been all or nothing."

"So you have two options… three really… work solo, take a temporary partner or use some of your paid vacation time."

"I'll continue solo for now and see how it goes if I want to vacation or temp partner." Matt replied.

Chavez agreed to the arrangement and Matt went back to his desk.

~*~

Hudson watched as Fiona sat with Bronx. He had never planned on taking another mate after his died but she was so different. He had been drawn to her from the moment she arrived a year and a half earlier. She had an ethereal beauty to her that drew him like a moth to flame. When she had confessed her feelings that day he had been stunned. He hadn't realized it until that moment but he had been in love with her too.

He looked to the news broadcast. He often watched the news in the hope that he would learn of a growing threat before it hit his clan so they would be prepared. He sighed it was disheartening to see the violence humans perpetrated on one another especially on their young. A seven year old child that had been reported missing a few nights earlier had been found murdered. That prompted Hudson to turn off the television he couldn't deal with the thought of a child being murdered.

"Is somethin wrong, love?" Fiona asked caught off guard by the television suddenly turning off.

"Aye… this world… why would someone kill a child?"

"I dunna know… seems like such a waste… I read online about that… accordin to the reports his father killed him." Fiona sighed sadly "The report said he was a miserable abusive drunkard... the mother tried to escape several times… they still haven't found her… may never find her."

"There be no excuse for this!" he roared.

"Agreed love… but with the Quarrymen about this is nay the time to be making a scene." She said softly.

"Aye… you are right… but… that boy… he didn't deserve t' die."

"I did nay say he did… but let the law and the gods sort this out… it is nay our fight."

"Aye… the night is nigh over love… come… sleep awaits us."

"You are right." Fiona knew Hudson wanted to find those responsible for the boy's murder and introduce him or her to his blade and it frustrated him to no ends that he could not do that.

~*~

Goliath could feel the sun coming and moved to kneel by the bed so Elisa was free to move around as he slept for the day. He wished he could take her into stone sleep with him in the hope that the restoration of that would cure her, but it was impossible.

~*~

Meanwhile Gabrielle was very concerned. She might have only briefly met Elisa, but she liked her. The fact that she had not seen Elisa for nearly two nights had her worried.

"If you're looking for Elisa you won't see her for a while… she is out with pneumonia." Matt explained. "I will let her know you checked on her Aarons."

"Thank you detective." She said with a shy smile.

Gabrielle and Matteo clocked out for the night. It had been a rather uneventful night for them. They had mostly been giving out traffic citations. Matteo had taken to making Gabrielle fill them out as, according to him, she had better handwriting than he did.

"Hey you want to come with me for breakfast slash dinner?" he asked with a chuckle as they started out.

"Sure but… I take the subway home."

"I'll drive." He smiled "do you have any food allergies so I know if anything is just out of the question."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me"

"I do have a severe food allergy… I break out into a horrible case of hives every time I consume anything containing milk"

"That sucks"

"You have no idea"

**To be continued…**


	4. chapter 4

Elisa was miserable! She rolled over in bed but the fact of the matter was she in a pathetic state and the meds only helped so much in making her feel any better. The gargoyles did their level best to help but their was only so much they could do. She was surprised when Matt delivered a couple of "get well soon" card from the precinct that were signed by pretty much every one of her colleagues.

She was trying to fall asleep when Hudson stepped in to check on her. Goliath had wanted to look in on a strange group Matt Bluestone had found a few nights earlier. They had gotten into an active fight with the Quarrymen when the latter had crashed their meeting. There was worry that this group was getting in over their heads so Goliath wanted to speak to their leader. So far the group didn't even have a name and Matt didn't want to see an all out war between them and the Quarrymen.

"How are ya feelin, lass?" their was a soft edge to his tone.

"Hudson… I noticed Goliath was gone when I woke up… is everything okay?"

"Aye… the lad needed to check in on some things… he should be back later tonight." Hudson took a seat in the chair Goliath had brought in. "I noticed ya didn't answer my question, lass."

Elisa sat up in bed looking at her hands.

"Still miserable are ya?" he inferred "Dunnae worry abou…"

Elisa was suddenly doubled over with a coughing fit and Hudson felt the helplessness creep in. He placed a hand on her back in an attempt to show some support but it didn't help. He couldn't imagine what Goliath felt as he took that seat and listened to his love cough like that unable to do anything to give her relief.

She winced as she lay back in bed to catch her breath.

"Is there anythin I can do t' help, lass?"

Brooklyn knocked then entered the room. He had been passing by when she had that spell and had a feeling he knew what was going on.

"Let me guess… skipped your nebulizer med." He inferred. The look on her face told him that he was right.

"I hate that thing." She growled further confirming his suspicions as he pulled out a rolling table with a small machine Hudson hadn't noticed before.

"Dr. Lockhart says it will help clear that stuff out of your lungs faster but only if you use it like she prescribed." Brooklyn admonished as if this were an old argument. "I could always tell Goliath you skip this when he isn't watching you."

She glowered at Brooklyn.

"What be that thing, lad?" Hudson asked.

Brooklyn explained the device to Hudson as he set it up for use. Elisa didn't argue with him when he handed her the mask, just glared daggers at him and put it on when he handed it over. She then leaned back on the stack of pillows he had set up to wait to be finished. As much as she hated the nebulizer she had to admit that she breathed better if she used it regularly.

"You were supposed to take that an hour ago." Xanatos sighed "You should be aware you aren't fooling Goliath… he knows you aren't taking those treatments as prescribed…"

"How…"

"He keeps track of your medication and has realized there are more doses remaining than their should be thus why I am checking on you to make sure you are taking them."

If looks could have killed Hudson figured both Brooklyn and Xanatos would have dropped dead by this point. Clearly she despised this device though Hudson couldn't see a reason why. The medicine vapor didn't smell particularly bad and it didn't seem like an unpleasant experience just perhaps extremely boring.

Goliath arrived not too long after Elisa finished her nebulizer treatment and dozed off.

"Brooklyn managed to get Eliza to actually take her nebulizer treatment." Xanatos informed him.

"Good… I will need you and Fox to keep her on schedule with those treatments." He sighed.

"Of course." Xanatos replied "she has been particularly obstinate about that."

Goliath stopped in the kitchen to eat before going to see Elisa.

"Hudson… I didn't expect to see you here old friend." Goliath said.

"I wanted t' keep watch over Elisa… Fiona is in the library with Angela. Let the lasses have their time."

"Indeed I don't believe Angela and Fiona could be much closer if they had actually been rookery sisters."

Hudson smiled, when Fiona first arrived no one could have imagined how well she would fit into the clan.

"Have you and she talked about what happened the other night?"

"Aye… she needs a wee bit more time and… you know me… I know how t' wait."

"Indeed old friend." Goliath replied. Hudson was patient and that was what a young gargoyle like Fiona needed going into her first time.

Goliath looked around Elisa's bedroom. He had a bag of items that Diane Maza had packed from Elisa's apartment when she learned Elisa was ill and staying with the gargoyles and Xanatos family. She had started asking questions. Goliath had explained everything to the best of his ability and Diane was horrified that her daughter had pneumonia and hurt she wasn't informed sooner. She informed him before he left to let Elisa know to expect her after work the next day to which he agreed to do so before they parted ways.

~*~

Gabrielle let her head fall to the dashboard of the patrol car with an audible thud. It was a slow night on the streets and Matteo had chose to help pass the time by telling extremely bad jokes.

"Matteo… for the love of God… that was the worst one yet!" she groaned as he finished one about blushing tomatoes.

"Are you okay?"

"No… I've got a headache."

"Sorry… there is some aspirin in the glove box."

"You rock… is that standard issue or your personal contribution?"

"Mine…"

They still had their drinks from when they had gotten "lunch" about midnight so she used hers to wash down two of the extra strength aspirins.

"Thanks…" she would have said more but she looked up in time to see a strange shadow pass over them.

"What the…" she almost dropped her soda.

"That was a gargoyle." Matteo laughed.

"That was huge!"

"That wasn't even their tallest… if you stick around the Xanatos Enterprise building long enough you notice about 7 separate individual gargoyles frequent that are." Matteo explained. "If I had to hazard a guess the tallest is in the neighborhood of 7 ft. tall and looks like he could dead lift a car."

Gabrielle gave a low whistle. "I wouldn't want to meet that in a dark alley."

"Me either…" Matteo laughed.

~*~

They soon noticed a man trying to break into a vehicle and as soon as he started it and took off they were after him.

"Dumbass…" she commented.

Within a few blocks the perpetrator abandoned the car in hope of eluding them on foot. He turned a corner and ran into a solid, leather covered wall where no wall should have been.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
